Teenage Hero
by SlayNKitti
Summary: A Teenager (half slayer and half vampire) has to find her dad, and all she knows is he is a vampire with a soul (could be Spike or Angel)! She has to find him before it's to late, to help her mother, Buffy Anne Summers.
1. Intro

**Intro**

* * *

**About This Fan Fic:  
**  
Remember This Is My First Fan Fic That I Have Put Up On This Site, But The Second Fan Fic I Have Written.  
  
There Will Be 3 Parts To 1 Ep/Chapter  
  
I Do Not Own The Characters From The Series Buffy The Vampire Slayer Or Angel  
  
I Do Own The Characters That I Made Up And The Idea Of The Story  
  
If I Said Something Wrong Or Spelled Something Wrong, Or You Have An Idea Please Don't Put It On A Review But E-mail Me

* * *

**Setting Of This Fan Fic:  
**  
This Is 14 Years After The Angel Season Finale (Not Fade Away), Now It Won't All Be Clear At First Because It's Gonna Have Back Flashes And Then You Will Understand What Is Happening Better. 

* * *

**Thank You,  
  
Brittany**

* * *

**P.S.:**

* * *

The line right above here means the scene is changing

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?! through the complete page means that, that was the end of a eppy/chapter

**

* * *

**


	2. Problems

**Problems **  
part 1  
  
A young dirty blond no older then 13 or 14 stood outside her house in Las Vegas, Nevada. It was raining and she was waiting for her mom to take her to cheerleading practice.  
  
"Mom, I don't want to be late." The young girl exclaimed  
  
"Brittany Bridgett Brookes, That's no way to talk to your mother now is it ?" A young adult blond steps outside. Her blond hair in a ponytail. Her green eyes looked like they have been crying for hours, and Brittany knew why. Willow, their red headed room mate was going back to college and won't be able to help pay the rent. They were already struggling how it was, this just made things worse.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna be late if we don't leave right now"  
  
Her mother looked at her like she was going to scold her.  
  
"Buffy, Let it go." Willow said coming out of the house and locking the door with her shiny keys.  
  
Brittany ran to the slivery blue mustang parked in front of their house. Brittany got in her usual seat, backseat passenger side and waited for her mom and aunt willow.

* * *

Angel Was In His Office With Gunn And Wesley.  
  
"I Can't Believe She Hates Me."  
  
Gunn sat their just listening. He never met this girl angel kept talking about. So he didn't know what to say and decided to let Wesley do all the talking.  
  
Wesley wanted to help angel but didn't know how,"She doesn't hate you, Angel. She loves you and you know it. You two are just at a disagreement."  
  
"But we always are at a disagreement it seems"

* * *

"Well then, you'll just have to make up," Willow, says firmly while walking to the slivery blue mustang,"and get over it"  
  
Buffy not feeling that Willow understands,"Get Over What ? That he is good and working for evil."  
  
Willow roles her eyes then gets in the drivers seat, while Buffy gets in the passengers seat and they leave the house. No one speaks in the car and finally Brittany can't take the silence.  
  
"We're Up Against The Angels"  
  
Buffy jumps at the name of Angel,"O, that's nice honey"  
  
Willow adds jokingly, "To bad you aren't the spikes'"  
  
Buffy,"that's not funny, Will"  
  
"You know it is"  
  
"No, it's not"  
  
"You got to tell them one of these days"  
  
"I know but she won't understand"  
  
"Then show her, Buffy"  
  
Brittany interrupts," Who are you guys talking about ?"  
  
Buffy remembering Brittany's in the car quickly answers "No one"  
  
The car is silent once again and stays that way til they arrive at Garside, Brittany's middles school. There are tons of kids outside and a group of kids finally approach the car. A young man Brittany's age, with light brown hair and eye's that matched opens the car door for Brittany.  
  
Buffy rolls down her window, "Anthony, Justin, are your parents here?"  
  
They both answer Buffy at the same time "yes"  
  
Brittany gets out of the car, "Thanks Anthony"  
  
Justin, his black hair spiked and his blues eyes glaring at Anthony," So Brittany, who are we up against today ?"  
  
Anthony, who is now glaring back at Justin quickly replies,"Angels"  
  
Brittany knowing their fighting over her quickly walks inside her school to find herself in front of her popular, but mean friends Julia, Jackie, and Elaine.  
  
Jackie, sitting on her dark haired, eyed, and skinned boyfriend's lap. His name was Zack or that was at least what Brittany knew that Jackie called him. Zack had his hand going through Jackie's black hair and her brown eyes glared at Brittany.  
  
Elaine, who was standing next to Jackie and Zack , and also was playing with her blond hair noticed Brittany approach and her light brown eyes went to Justin who was now standing behind Brittany.  
  
"Your late !" Julia protested. Her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her dark brown hair in a perfect ponytail and her dark brown eyes glaring at Brittany.  
  
Brittany replied," I'm sorry, my mom and aunt took forever to get ready."  
  
"Well, now we can't do the stunt, thanks" Julia storms off mad to the other cheerleaders who are practicing there cheers.  
  
Elaine looks over at Justin and walks over to him, checking him out on the way, "Ya know, your spikes are hot as always."  
  
Justin gives Elaine a fake smile,"Guess that's where I got my nickname from."  
  
"Yeah, Spikey"  
  
"It's Spike, not Spikey"  
  



	3. Go, Fight, Win

**Go, Fight, Win  
**part 2  
  
Angel," She won't return my calls..........."  
  
Spike walks in Angel's office and interrupts Angel," of corse not, Peaches, why would any girl." Spike then smirks.  
  
"Don't you ever knock, Spike ?"  
  
"No, Peaches"  
  
"Stop calling me Peaches"  
  
"Fine then, Big Poof"  
  
Angel opens his top desk drawer, he reaches his hand in a pulls out a wooden stake.  
  
Spike sees the stake," Calm down !"  
  
"Spike, go away, please ?"  
  
Spike turns to Wesley and Gunn and asked them," What's his bloody problem ?"  
  
Gunn Replies," Some chick, I don't know. "  
  
Angel glares at Gunn.  
  
Wesley mumbles," Buffy"  
  
Angel turns and glares at Wesley.  
  
Spike which now had a realizing, hurt look on his face, "O, Miss Break-My-Heart."  
  
Angel turns his glare to Spike.  
  
Wesley trying to stop the fight before it began," She did save our life"

* * *

Brittany goes into Garside's gym and sees her mom and aunt Will with Justin's and Anthony's parent in there normal top seats on the Garside Gladiators side.  
  
(Zooms in to show Buffy sitting next to and talking to a dark haired and eyed man, Xander Harris, and his wife who was a pretty strawberry blond, Anya Jenkins/Harris. And on the other side of Buffy a beautiful black haired and dark eyed slayer, Faith and her husband who has blue eyes and dark hair but not ever seen before, Chris Blankenship (Blank-N-ship))  
  
(Goes back to Brittany)  
  
Brittany stands there and looks at her mom as Anthony comes up behind her watching her carefully, "So Britt, what's up"  
  
Brittany who didn't realized Anthony was behind her turns to him and smiles," The sky"  
  
"Actually, Britt, Your Wrong, It's The Ceiling"  
  
Brittany roles her eyes playfully,"Of corse, I'm just blond huh ?"

* * *

No one says anything in Angel's office. Gunn not being able to take the silence,"If we are just gonna sit here I might as well go check on our beloved prisoner."  
  
Spike,"You know something, I bet I can get Buffy to answer the phone"  
  
Angel,"Gunn, why don't you go do that. How is that spike ?"  
  
" Yea, I'll go do that," Gunn says as he walks out of Angel's office and to the elevator.  
  
Spike,"I want to get something for my idea"  
  
Angel," What do you want Spike ?"  
  
Spike," To have a chance with Buffy for a whole month before you even show any interest"  
  
Angel, "What, am I competition?"  
  
Spike," No, You just get in the way all the time"  
  
" Fine, then lets make it whoever talks to Buffy not her watcher, Dawn, Willow, but Buffy herself will get a whole month with Buffy without the other one interrupting or showing any interest in Buffy," Angel hold out his hand.  
  
"Alright, no catches either" Spike says shaking Angel's hand  
  
"Ok, no catches"  
  
Wesley interrupts," Don't you think this is a little ridiculous ?"  
  
They Both Say At The Same Time,"No"

* * *

Justin comes up to Anthony and Brittany," So, what's going on ?"  
  
Brittany answers," O, Nothing, I was just about to say hi to my mom"  
  
" Ok, come on lets you and me go say hi to our parents," Justin says purposely leaving Anthony out.  
  
"Whatever," Brittany runs to the bleachers with Anthony and Justin behind her.  
  
"My parents are up there to, ya know" Anthony adds as all three of them climb the bleachers to the top where there parents are.

* * *

Buffy sees her daughter coming," look our children are coming !"  
  
"I'm the only one here without one," Willow says proudly with a smile.  
  
Xander," Looks like my guy and yours (speaking to faith) are both into Brittany."  
  
Faith replies to Xander,"Looks like."

* * *

Cheerleaders start to chant," Go, Fight, Win"  
  



	4. Connections With Hotties

**Connections With Hotties**  
Part 3

"Looks like that's my cue to get down there," Brittany says as she reaches the top of the bleaches then goes back down, both Anthony and Justin watch.

Justin sits next to Faith,"Mom, can I go to with the gang to the party over at Christina's tonight ?"

"Well, whose all going ?" Faith asked.

"Jackie, Elaine, Zack, Julia, Nathan, Alyssa, Kyle, Chris............." Faith looks at Buffy then Xander and Anya," Only if you go with, and hang out with, Brittany and Anthony."

Justin doesn't want to hang out with Anthony but does Brittany so says,"ok"

* * *

Spike leaves Angel's office then flips his cell and calls someone," Hey luv, do you think you can do me a favor ?"

* * *

After Spike leaves Angel's office, Angel turns to Wesley,"You have any connections ?"

"Yes, I have many but not for some silly bet," Wesley answers.

"It's not some silly bet !"

"Then what is it ?"

"It's Buffy, I have been trying to get Spike out of the picture for years..............." Angel stops seeing that Cordelia just walked in,"Cordy !"

Wesley turns to see Cordelia at the door, "O, Hello Cordelia."

" I heard about your bet, and I'm just the hottie with connections," Cordelia hands Angel a piece of paper. Angel could feel the warmth of the just printed out piece of paper even though he wasn't suppose to feel anything. Maybe it was just he thought he could feel it but he went on reading the letter.

* * *

**LETTER:**

****   
  
**To:** All Members of The Watchers Council  
**From:** The Leaders

We have a very important announcement,

Everyone is asked to be on the look out for all potential slayers which are now slayers. They have the slayer's strength, power, will, and blood. They can be any age and they all need to be trained and assigned watchers.

So if you find one they will first be sent to train with the 2 original slayers, Buffy & Faith, in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. Also any natural witches can be sent to train with the slayers friend and most powerful wicca you have ever seen (if I do say so myself) Willow.

**Thank You,**  
The Leaders:  
Giles, Jonathan, Buffy, Faith, Willow, Xander, Anya, and Chris

* * *

"Ok, well...........................are they going?," Faith Asked Buffy.

Buffy not knowing if she should let them go answers," ummmm ............. well I do have a connection with a hottie if you want to go, Justin ?"

Justin answers," Who's the hottie ?"

Buffy points tho her daughter,"Her."

Justin smiles looking at Brittany cheerleading then remembers he is in front of all the adults and quickly replies,"Cool."

Anthony adds quickly,"I'm going to, right dad ?"

"Yea, if your mom says it's ok," Xander then turns to Anya who is watching the basketball game and not listening to what they are saying.

Anthony turns to his mother,"Can I Go ?"

* * *

Spike replies on his cell phone,  
"Yeah, do you think you can get me in ?"  
"Really, O.K."

* * *

  
"So, how is this suppose to help me ?" Angel asked.  
  
Wesley goes wide eyed,"Cordy, that's a great idea !"

Cordy replies,"I know, and it would also one up Spike."

"Yes, but why didn't I think about that !"

"Well, Wesley, I guess I'm just smarter then you," Cordelia teases.

Angel,"huh"

Wesley," You know I've been trying to find a way to contact Buffy and I can't believe I forgot about it !"

Cordy," And you called yourself a watcher."

Angel," What's going on ? How can I one up Spike?"

Cordy closes the door behind her and she sits in a chair next to Wesley,"There is this Watcher Council party that goes on every year................"

Wesley continues," Watchers and I'm guessing this year slayers to as well .........."

Cordy continues," So we find one and we well use one of us as her watcher to get in the party so you can to Buffy."

* * *

Xander taps Anya's shoulder. Anya turns around," What, I'm watching the game, these Gladiators suck !"

Xander," Can Anthony go to a party ?"

Anya," So he could go to one of those sex wanting, dirty dancing, sure, can I go?"


	5. What ?

What ?!?!?  
Part 1

Angel looks up and Cordy and Wes confused.  
  
"I should take place as the watcher, since, well, I'm the most qualified," Wesley tells Cordy staighting his glasses.

Cordy laughs," You can't, they'll remember you !" She looks down and begins to think.

"Fred, what about Fred ?" Wesley suggest.

"No, Wes, Willow will remember fred because well, Fred's so smart and do you really think Fred could lie under pressure ?"

"I guess not" Wesley replies and looks down disappointed.

"We need someone who can lie, cheat, steal....................." Cordy quits as Angel's office doors open to reveal the very worn out and feed up looking Gunn. Cordy mumbles out loud, "Perfect !"

* * *

"No, Anya !" Xander replies madly to his wife outside of the Garside gym.  
  
"Why not ?" Anya questions back angerly.

"There will be noone your age there, plus your embarrass poor Justin !" Xander replies getting annoyed with his wife not listening or understand why.  
  
"So !?!?!" Anya yells back getting angrier every second.

"ANYA, YOU CAN NOT GO TO CHIRSTINA'S PARTY !!!!" Xander yells as loud as he can before heading back in the gym.

* * *

Spike walks around talking on his cellphone. "Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me little bit, I know, I know your not little, ok ok, miss you to, k, thx, yes I know I owe you big time, ok, bye." Spike hangs up his cell phone and smirk as he mutters to himself, "Now whose the best peaches ?"

* * *

Gunn watches as everyone watches him, "What ?!?! Is something wrong ?"

"No, nothing at all." Wesley replies and turns back in his chair thinking.

Cordy smiles and adds," You look great today !"

"I'm dressed how I am every day cordy" Gunn gives angel a strange look. Angel just shrugs.

* * *

Brittany goes up to Justin and Anthony after the game, "So whatz up?"

"Awww...........nothing really Britt," Anthony replies with a smile.

Justin smiles trying to get more attention from Brittany, "Well, nothing is always for him but me and you are going to Christina's party together, that's what our parents said."

Anthony interrups before Brittany has a chance to say anything, "I'm Also coming with you guys !"

"If your mom says it's ok !" Justin growls.

"Cool, hope to see you both there," Brittany walks off with a smile

* * *

"Fine Be That Way !" Anya mutters.

* * *

I know it's sort but I don't have many idea's next chappy the party starts so I can make it more interesting  
Review  
  
Luv ya much,  
4 ever & always,  
Kitten


	6. Always

Teenage Hero  
Always

* * *

Brittany, getting ready for the party opens up her closet.... " hmmmm......... I wonder what I should wear !" After an hour of trying on different outfits Brittany picked out the perfect one. She looked stunning in here light green top that changed her eyes to a semi-matching green(Her top V-neck with jewels following the neckline and showed some cleavage. It was tank top like and tight.) with a black pleather (fake leather) semi-mini skirt. The skirt hit Brittany in the middle of her thigh. Because Brittany didn't tan her legs yet she put on matching light green fish net tights that came to the top of her thigh.

* * *

Justin came in the front door from trying to do BMX Biking Tricks.

Faith heard Justin come in and hurried to the front door, "Just, B is picking you up at 6 to go to that party !"  
  
Justin looks at the clock, "O shit, mom that's in an hour !"  
  
"And your point is?"

"I have to look good.........." Justin said purposely leaving out the rest of the sentence but Justin sure thought about it 'I have to look good for Brittany' repeated in his mind over and over.

"You never cared before. Y now ?" Faith urged for the truth. Faith knew he had a thing for a certain girl and that girl was Brittany but she just wanted him to tell her. Maybe she could help urge Buffy to let Brittany go out with him. But Faith knew Buffy was afraid her daughter would have the same trouble as she did with males but Faith couldn't disagree with Buffy there. Buffy did have trouble and that's why Brittany didn't know her dad. Everyone knew who it was......... well maybe not who exactly but they all knew it was Spike or Angel. But Brittany could only know her fathers when she knew about 'vampires, demons, and powers of darkness' as Giles put it. Oh boy she missed Giles, That was the only person Buffy would listen to. But he was gone and will never come back. Willow wanted so much to bring him back like she brought back Buffy, but Buffy wouldn't let her. As always she regrets not helping Willow !

* * *

Anthony looks in his closet and grabs jeans and a black shirt. He hoped Brittany would notice him this time and not just Justin like she always does. 'Maybe if I try to be like Justin Brittany would notice me !', but how could Anthony be more like Justin.......... Take more risks, spike his hair up ........ those would be good starts but he didn't want to be just like Justin just more noticeable like him. But how could Anthony pull of being like Justin?

* * *

Buffy comes into Brittany's room as Brittany finishes brushing her layered hair and putting it over to her left side covering one eye like Verorica Lake.

Buffy watches as Brittany starts to put on her brown eye liner, "Britt, 10 minutes til we leave!"

"Huh ? the party doesn't start for another half an hour !" Brittany exclaims as she lines her lips with the same eye liner pencial

"We're going to pick up Anthony And Justin."

"O, Ok ......... " Brittany saids as she puts on her eye shadow, lip stick, then gloss, "Should have known we always do."

* * *

Just replies to his mom lying, "No reason........."

"uh-huh" Faith looks at him knowing he is lying "Wanna try again or not go to the party ?"

"But mom that's not fair!"

"Then tell me why you wanna look good."

"For a girl, happy ?"

"Any girl I know, Just ?"

"Uhhhhhh..............."  
  
"By any chance is this girl Brittany Brookes ?"

"how did ..... I mean no !"  
  
"I have my ways !"  
  
"As Always."

* * *

Angel looks at the Cordy, Gunn, and Wesley as they whisper to each other, "I have an easier way........."  
  
Cordy looks up at Angel with a how's that look on her face.

Angel picks up the phone and dials a number "Hey can I have 5 tickets to Las Vegas please ?"

Cordy, "5 ?"

Angel, "Yes, thanks you." He hangs up before answering Cordy, "Yea Me, You, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, did I forget anyone ?"

Cordy, "Don't Go............."  
  
"I have to Cordy (mutters:) 15 years about"

"Angel, how would you find her anyway ?"

Angel looks down like he is ashamed, " By her scent."

"You still remember her scent ?"

Angel looks down even further , " Yea, it's kinda hard to forget."

Cordy Smile, "Aww..... I think that's sweet, you still love her .........?"  
  
Angel looks up serouisly, "Always"

* * *


End file.
